Hive Trial
Hive Trials are the third activity of the clan, after Training and Hive Tours. This means, just like both of these activities, members that attend this will not rank up; rather, this event is utilized to make administrative decisions in the Hive Clan. As a result, this is an event only attended by those of special rank. There is one exception to this rule, however, as those who beat 2 Legendary rounds (with title of Idol) gain the ability to host Hive activities. Although the only activity they cannot host is a Trial, they may attend it, regardless of rank. This means only Monarchs, Deacons, Queens, Empresses, "Idols," and the Matriarch can be in it. Not only that, but the Matriarch or a Monarch (only on their designated sector(s)) must be present for this activity to occur. This activity should take place in either Jungle or Temple. If on Jungle, an Inward formation is to be created around The Hole; if on Temple, a Trial formation should be created on the Summit. In recent years, online Trials have become increasingly rare in exchange for offline chats where votes would be held. This activity did not come out until the first Council on PS3 was full and DEATHHOUNDS37 became Empress, as this activity must have at least the Matriarch/Monarch and 3 other members of special rank (preferably Empresses). Now, Hive Trials are the most serious of all Hive activities, and the third-most important event in the clan, after Matriarch rounds and Initiations. Primarily, Hive Trials go over various important subjects of the Clan that the Matriarch may have trouble dealing with alone (although he usually does possess the power to, with exception to the Veto Rule). This includes exilement of members, rule-changing, accepting new ideas, and decisions on Hive allies and enemies. In later years, this strict system has been loosened, but the primary topics still exist. To start off, the members in the activity vote on what of the above topics to cover. The real names of these topics are Exile, Rules, Ranks, Ideas, Alliances/Subclans, and Wars. Below are small summaries of how each topic is dealt with. Finally, only one Trial can happen every 2 days. (*Note: if the Matriarch or Monarch of the sector is not present, then the Hive Trial is invalid and it may be taken as a sign of treachery against the Matriarch Rule. Punishments may vary, and range anywhere between suspension of special rank all the way to exilement.) Those who attend, please take your responsibility in this event seriously. Topics These are the 6 main topics of discussion for Trials: Exilement The first topic of Hive Trials is Exiles, which pertain to completely kicking a member out of the clan, perhaps for continuous bad behaviour. Should this be a voted topic by the majority of those in the meeting, then this topic will be focused on. Only up to 2 members may be exiled per Trial. To start off, an attendee shall suggest a member of concern they wish to exile. If at least 2 other attendees agree on that individual, then that person will be discussed. After that, the attendees shall all vote if that member should or should not be exiled. If the majority votes not to exile them, then that person is safe, but a message of warning will be sent to them telling them they were voted on in a Trial. If half votes for and the other against, then that person is still safe. If more than half votes for exilement, then another step must be taken. The Trial will be stopped temporarily and the voted exile will then be invited to the Trial for a plea to stay in, or they can just accept exilement. If they plea, they get up to 5 uninterrupted minutes of a plea to convince the attendees otherwise. Any questions will then be asked and answered, then the Trial members will vote again. If the minority votes for exilement still, then they are safe. If the majority is still voted, then that member is then kicked out of the clan unless they prove themselves to become a member again. If half is voted in the second vote, then the player is still exiled. This can be repeated one more time for 2 exiles overall per Trial. Rules The second area is Rules, which deals with the rules and regulations of the Hive. If this is voted as the topic, then it will be discussed. Here, rules of the Hive may be deleted, or new ones attendees may favour can be created. First off, attendees will vote to talk about an existed rule or to create a new one. If an existing rule is voted on, then members will suggest changes to it or deleting it altogether. The attendees will then vote. If the majority votes for change, then it is altered; if the minority or half votes to keep it, then it will remain the same. If a new rule is voted on, then all attendees wishing for a new rule shall present ideas for it. Once a conclusion has been reached, then a vote will happen. The results for the rule succeeding follow the voting seen above in this section. Only one new rule can be invented per Trial. Ranks The third topic is Ranks, which focuses on the ranks and titles of Hive members, as well as any groups and the members in them. First off, attendees must vote to the subtopics of Ranks, Titles, or Groups. If the Ranks subgroup is chosen, then members with natural ranks will be discussed. Here, attendees may talk about if a certain chosen member (first introduced by an attendee) deserves a rankup or downrank (although the Matriarch usually deals with this). The group will vote if the person should be ranked up or downranked (and what amount). If half or more votes to change, it will happen. Only 2 rank changes can be made per topic. The change will then be sent to the one being changed. If the Title subtopic is voted, then attendees will be talking of Legendary titles or Executive titles. If members attending (more than or half) agree a certain member does not deserve their title, then they will be stripped of it (and any group they were perhaps in because of that title). Finally, if the Group section is voted, then the Trial will tend to those of unnatural rank in the higher Hive groups. First, the group in which to focus must be chosen. Next, any member of concern will be chosen and accepted if the majority votes to take action. Here, group members can actually be removed (even if present already in the Trial) from their groups if it is voted. Just like the Exile topic, however, the accused gets a small speech uninterrupted, this one only 3 minutes. Members (only if in another unnatural group) may actually be replaced into a lower or higher group, despite completion of the special round required to get into it (this only happens if the majority votes for a replacement action). If a member who was unnatural is kicked out of groups altogether, then they will automatically be "Hiveblood" Bull Alien. (*Note: if attendees want that member recently down ranked to be even lower, they must use up another of the 3 possible topics covered to do the Ranks subtopic and further downrank.) These Group decisions should be carefully thought through; these are Hive members of high respect. Ideas The fourth Hive Trial topic is Ideas, which addresses all new and existing games, modes, minigames, special rounds, activities, ranks, and glitches. The Matriarch usually deals with this section, so it is not used too much. The group can, however, accept a new one of any in the above list that was previously introduced by a Hive member and has not yet been accepted. New ideas may also be deliberated upon by the Council to alter or change rules to the main idea so that it may be more functional, though most credit will still be given to the original conceiver of the idea. On the other hand, existing ideas mentioned above can be deleted or moved (i.e. a mode to another game). If a glitch or existing event are voted to be changed or deleted, it will only occur if more than half of the attendees vote to do so. Alliances/Subclans The fifth section is Alliances and Subclans, with deals with all Hive allies, subclans, and alliances. This will be discussed if it is the selected topic. First, the attendees must vote on a Hive ally they wish to make difference with. Once this is decided, then the group will discuss a change they wish to have with that clan, perhaps untying the bonds of alliance altogether. Once this has been proposed, the group will vote, and it will carry if at least the majority votes to do so. One more option is attendable in this topic, and it can be proposed instead of a specific clan. The option to have ally clans' affairs more important than subclans', the Ally Failsafe, is the one rule not voted on in the Rules topic. This way is contrary to now, where subclans are a higher priority than ally clans. The Subclans subtopic deals with the smaller clans technically within the Hive. The Subclans topic, if voted for, will allow changes to be made to subclans. First, the attendees will vote on which subclan to turn attention to. Then, propositions to change that clan (with consent of the leader, as the clan leader should be present if this occurs). Also, the clan can be voted to become a full-on ally, with more independence but less support. If the clan leader and half or more of the group votes for any of the mentioned changes, it occurs. Another area here open in this topic for discussion is relations of subclans to each other. If the attendees want to make a positive change to these relationships, they can vote on it. If at least half agree, action will be taken and the Hive altogether will try and change this relationship by talking with the leaders. The overall rules dealing with subclans can be voted on in this topic OR the Rules topic. War The final original topic of Trials is War, which shall focus on enemies and clan wars if voted for. The first thing afterward is to vote on a specific clan or wars altogether. That means there are 2 subtopics: Clans and Battles. If the Clans is picked, then the enemy clan will then be voted for. Next, decision to change relationship with this clan for better is a decision, or a decision to wage war or attack this clan is also an option. Once one of these is voted for (by more than half), then the selected action will take place (attack or appeal to this clan). Neutral clans can also be attended to here. If the Battles subgroup is decided, then it will focus on the battles and wars of the Hive, both friendly and serious. Here, it can be voted on to start a friendly battle with other ally clans or subclans, or serious war with another neutral or enemy clan. If majority votes action here, it will be taken. One more option in this topic is the Enemy Failsafe, which will automatically rid the clan of ALL its allies. The vote must be unanimous or have only one opposing vote, as this act will essentially leave the Hive allyless. Historical Trials Thus far, only 5 Hive Trials have been impactful enough to have earned their name permanently in Hive History, even though several more have been performed on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox360 sectors. In the very first Hive Trial ever hosted at the start of Age 4, BadassOfDOD was exiled from the Clan for his past transgressions, including treason against the Matriarch of the time, abuse of Empress-rank abilities, and possession of the Hive name. This first Trial is known as the Creator Trial. The next named Trial would also primarily focus on the element of a member who also falsified clan history to suit his needs being exiled. In this Trial, Telecommando946 was purported to be the head of the Ravenhawk Conspiracy, telling fallacies on behalf of the nonexistent skirmish between Mystravens, Mysthawks, and the Hive to make himself out to be a clan hero (additionally accepting clan rewards for his falsified deeds). As such, he was exiled from the Clan in this Trial, known specifically as the Ravenhawk Trial. Both BadassOfDOD and Telecommando946 would later be allowed back into the Clan via HRRs. Another noteworthy Trial would not conspire until the reign of sdrbuck234, when one would be held in Age 8 to reevaluate the Monarch rank into its modern system and begin the Great Expansion with the Warframe expansion. This would be known as the Expansion Trial. A historical Trial would occur at the end of sdrbuck234's reign as well, resulting in his stepping down from the the position he had held for nearly two years. In this Trial the Co-Monarchy of the PS3 sector held over Age 9 was to be evaluated, though the decision of bosu2001 to automatically step down as Monarch led to the end of sdrbuck234's reign as Matriarch. This was due to the fact that sdrbuck wished to go back to being a Monarch in rank as he had back on the Xbox360, which was when he had personally been the most active as a leader. This step down would lead to XenoWarrior6's ascension to clan leadership, as she had been the prime candidate in replacement. Additionally, MaxDeadBear had replaced numnutsforever's position in the Co-Monarchy. This series of decisions would essentially replace a majority of the Hive's High Council positions, lending it to be known as the High Council Trial. In a Trial that would result only months later, the Juventus Schism would result in the Juventus subclan to threaten online warfare against the Hive for the actions of XenoWarrior6 against the subclan leader SEl_Shaarawy92. This caused the Hive, in compliance with demands from the subclan, to convince XenoWarrior6 to prematurely end her reign as retribution, the first time in Clan history where a Matriarch was coerced to step down. This would lead to another replacement of most of the Hive's High Council with Trajectory989 as leader and Vincent_Bishop90 and SEl_Shaarawy92 as Co-Monarchs in the Juventus Trial. However, with the later reveal of bosu2001 (as SEl_Shaarawy92) having conducted the Schism to attain power, he was later punished in an unnamed Trial. While it was later realized that XenoWarrior's reign had ended too soon due to manipulation, Trajectory989 remained Matriarch and this Trial would act as a word of warning for future subleaders. Photos